contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
H
|credits_per_repair = 2.5 |invuln = 25 |set = 1 |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |Magazine_capacity = magazine: 30 reserve: 210 (max: 300) |firemodes = full-auto and semi-auto |accuracy = 67 |recoil = 38 |damage = 31 |firerate = 84 |mobility = 78 |reload = 58 (max: 75) |penetration = 20 |effective_range = 31 damage at ≤ 30 meters 3 damage at ≥ 70 meters (damage fall-off: 90%) }} The H&K MP5K is a Tier 1 submachine gun. Overview The H&K MP5K is the second-earliest SMG available to new players, after the Kedr, and the first with 30 rounds in each magazine. Like most other credits-purchasable Set 1 weapons, it performs best at close-range, on maps like Bay 5 and Evac. The H&K MP5K features high accuracy, very low recoil, moderately low damage, low penetration, a very fast fire-rate, high mobility, a slow reload speed, very high damage fall-off, a very poor effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and an above-average amount of reserve ammunition. The H&K MP5K features the best combination of accuracy and recoil in comparison to other CR full-auto primary weapons from Set 1, including the Kedr, KAC PDW, and AKS74U. However, the H&K MP5K has one of the worst "visual recoil" animations in the game, which makes it much more difficult to aim than one might initially imagine. The H&K MP5K's biggest weakness aside from its severe visual recoil is its slow reload speed, which is slightly slower than the reload speeds of most standard assault rifles and significantly slower than the reload speeds of most SMGs. Since the H&K MP5K is optimized for close-range combat where reload speed is much more important, this downside is very prominent. The H&K MP5K is a decent SMG for servers up to Level 40. Beyond that level, the H&K MP5K should probably be replaced by a more powerful SMG such as the Magpul PDR-C. Performance Analysis and Comparisons Accuracy and Recoil The H&K MP5K features the best accuracy among CR full-auto primary weapons from Set 1, with 67 accuracy points. It beats the KAC PDW (AC: 60) by 7 points, the AKS74U (AC: 58) by 9 points, and the Kedr (AC: 48) by 19 points. The H&K MP5K features the lowest recoil among CR full-auto primary weapons from Set 1, with 38 recoil points. It beats the Kedr (RC: 39) by 1 point, the AKS74U (RC: 51) by 13 points, and the KAC PDW by 30 points (RC: 68). The H&K MP5K features severe visual recoil in comparison to more advanced SMGs such as the Magpul PDR-C, H&K MP7, and PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN. Even the KAC PDW has slightly better visual recoil than the H&K MP5K. This gives the illusion that the H&K MP5K is an inaccurate weapon. Damage, Penetration, and Fire-Rate The H&K MP5K features decent damage for a fast-firing SMG, with 31 damage points. However, keep in mind that a handful of more advanced fast-firing SMGs deal more damage; this includes the SR2M Veresk (DG: 34), Magpul PDR-C (DG: 34), KRISS Vector (DG: 34), Sig Sauer MPX (DG: 33), PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN (DG: 38), and also the FN P90 DEVGRU (DG:31) when silenced. The H&K MP5K's penetration stat of 20 points is quite low in comparison to those of the best SMGs, which tend to have at least 30 points of penetration. The H&K MP5K features a standard fire-rate for a fast-firing SMG, with 84 fire-rate points. Nine SMGs feature slightly or significantly faster fire-rates, four SMGs feature equal or slightly slower fire-rates, and two SMGs feature significantly slower fire-rates. This is all according to the displayed stats of these weapons; some players report that the fire-rate stats of many weapons are "fake". Mobility The H&K MP5K features decent mobility for an SMG, with 78 mobility points. Notably, the Kedr (MB: 87) features 9 more mobility points. Reload Speed The H&K MP5K's reload speed is one of the worst among SMGs and the worst among standard-capacity SMGs, with 58 reload speed points. Only the PPSh-41 (RL: 52), Bizon-2B (RL: 45), FN P90 (RL: 54), and FN P90 DEVGRU (RL: 54) have slower reload speeds, and all three are high-capacity SMGs, with mag sizes of 71 (PPSH-41), 64 (Bizon-2B), or 50 (FN P90 and FN P90 DEVGRU) rounds respectively. The H&K MP5SD6 (RL: 75) and H&K MP5SD Spec (RL: 74), which come from the same weapon family as the H&K MP5K, feature significantly faster reload speeds. Ammunition The H&K MP5K features the highest reserve ammunition among weapons with 30 rounds in each magazine, with 210 reserve ammo by default. Its more advanced counterparts, the H&K MP5SD6 and H&K MP5SD Spec, carry the same amount of reserve ammo. In comparison, the KAC PDW (CR, Set 1) only has 150 reserve ammo, whereas the AKS74U (CR, Set 1) only has 120 reserve ammo. Damage Fall-Off and Effective Distance The H&K MP5K features very high damage fall-off (DF: 90%) and a very poor effective distance (ED: 30m, 70m). In fact, although the H&K MP5K's effective distance is very poor, it actually has a better effective distance than many other SMGs; this includes the Kedr (ED: 15m, 70m), PPSh-41 (ED: 15m, 50m), SR2M Veresk (ED: 25m, 65m), Skorpion EVO (ED: 25m, 70m), H&K MP7 (ED: 25m, 65m), KRISS Vector (ED: 15m, 70m), FN P90 (ED: 25m, 70m), FN P90 DEVGRU (ED: 25m, 70m), and even the PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN to some extent (ED: 25m, 80m). This makes the H&K MP5K slightly more suitable for mid-range combat than all of these weapons. Still, the H&K MP5K is best suited for close-range combat. W-Task |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Semi Automatic & FullyAutomatic |effective_range = }} To complete the W-Task, you must achieve 5 DoubleKills. When completed, you will gain a Kobra collimator and a Gemtech Raptor2 silencer. This makes the recoil and muzzle flash more manageable, and the sight is more clear. However, the effective range does get lowered. Customization The H&K MP5K can be customized with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-breaks, flash-hiders, and tactical devices. Unlike the Kedr, the H&K MP5K has access to a single low-zoom optic in the final MetaLevel of its Weapon Customization, the ACOG. The ACOG is affected by the Sniper Clan Skill "Sniper Specialization III" which allows the player to change the zoom of optics (though not the zoom of collimators). The H&K MP5K has access to a single flash-hider, the Noveske KX3. Flash-hiders are useful if players want to remove muzzle-flash, as a silencer does, but do not want to bear the heavy damage penalties and other downsides which silencers bring. Flash-hiders do not unlock "Stealth Mode", so the player is still visible on the Mini-Map when shooting. Gallery mp5kaiming.gif|MP5k aiming animation mp5ksilentopsaiming.gif|MP5k Silent Ops aiming animation mp5khip.gif|NP5k hip firing animation mp5kshooting.gif|MP5k firing while aiming down sights mp5ksilentopsshooting.gif|MP5k SilentOps firing while aiming down sights mp5kreload.gif|MP5k reload animation mp5kswitch.gif|MP5k switch animation Trivia and Comments * The initial w-task of the MP5k was to make 5 triple kills, but it was deemed to be too tough for a beginner player by the developers and was change to 5 doublekills. * It has been deemed as the best CR smg until set 3. Many players see it as a better option than the Kedr and Bizon. Whereas Kedr has higher fire rate by 8 points, MP5K has 10 more bullets and a good sight after w-task, making it better in engagements with multiple people with the same mag. It serves as a better option to Bizon because MP5K is 29 points higher in firing rate and has better mobility. This is truly a deadly gun in the right hands. Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 1 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:9x19mm Parabellum Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Heckler & Koch GmbH Category:Germany Category:MP5 Series